


Day-Dream.

by Groovy82



Series: Day-Dream [1]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Fast Friends. Spoilers for Fast friends, last scene between Jesse and Michael, in the garage apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day-Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a slashy..Or pre-slashy mood today.

Jesse sat in his garage apartment, cleaning his gun, all the while thinking about everything that happened. Being burned, almost getting killed by the Russians, meeting Michael and his friends. They were ok and he liked Fiona-she was cool, someone he could relate to. Sam seemed like a good guy, if you got past the constant mothering attitude he had toward Michael, and everything else.

Ah Michael Westen-he smiled as he thought of the former spy. Long trim body, strong heard biceps, a six-pack that would put that dude from the Jersey shore to shame….What? He stood trying to shake the thought from his head, this couldn’t be happening. He spent his whole career hiding his homosexuality, because it was frown upon in his line of work. Now that he was burned he could come out, be free to date whom he wanted to.

What about Fiona? She was cute and he liked her, in a friendly sort of way. Yes she was flirting with him the other day, and they took that truck for a spin, and it was fun. He knew that he and Fiona were a lot a like, that’s why they wouldn’t work, and because she was a girl, be sides he thought Sam liked Fi anyway.

He sat on his bed while he thought of the job they just did, how Michael just saved him from being killed. He lay back and closed his eyes, and pictured Michael. His strong arms holding him close, soft irresistible lips kissing every inch of his body. Jesse imagined running his hands over Michael’s chest, up toward his face, fingers lingering on the stubble on his cheeks. Calling out Michael’s name as he ran his fingers threw his dark-brown hair. The day-dream was so vivid in his mind he could hear Michael saying his name.

“Jesse.”

It sounded so clear, like he was in the room with him. He so into his day-dream, that he moaned when he felt a strong hand on his arm, when he heard his name again he opened his eyes. He bolted up when he saw Michael staring down at him, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Michael, what are you doing hear?” Jesse asked as he took a bed pillow, and put it over his lap.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” Michael said sitting on the edge of the bed, next to the younger man.

“Don’t knock it your mom’s my decorator.” He said standing to go back to cleaning his gun.

“Hey listen if you’re going to stay hear, we should talk about why you were burned.” Michael stood walked to the table Jesse was at, and placed his soda on down.

“Told you I got set up.”

“People don’t just get set up for no reason, Jesse.”

“Are you asking me about top-secret information, Westen?” Jesse asked forgetting his earlier day-dream, but only for a minute. Damn Michael’s hot…no keep it together, Porter.

“Well if you’re like me, you won’t stop tipping over rocks until you figure out what happened.” Michael said. “You’re out in the cold, it’s dangerous to do it alone.”

Jesse smiled as he cleaned his gun, and realized Michael wanted to help him with his burn notice. They were both burned spies who are looking for a way back in. Yeah he’d do it with Michael Westen…Um the burn notice thing.

“Yeah so I’ve noticed.” He kept cleaning his gun, only to devert his thought away from his earlier day-dream about his new friend. “I was looking at some pretty serious stuff when they threw me out. Wars terror attacks, had a lead on a guy who was tied into it. Then I got too close, I don’t know.”

“You want help finding he guy?” Michael asked.

Jesse was silent for a moment before answering. “Look before I let you in on this, I got to tell you something.” I love you, I want to jump your bones, I can’t stop thinking about you. Jesse thought all these things, but putting all that deep inside him, he said. “I’m seeing this threw, one day the old bosses are going to welcome be back. Then I’m going to find the person who ruined my life, and I’m going to kill him. Are you good with that?”

“Yeah I’m good with that.” Michael said.

　

　

*****************************

　

　

　

Out side in the charger, Michael felt his heart sink. As he drove he thought not only of his pending demise, but that fact that he was starting to, have a slight crush on Jesse. Yes thought Michael had been with Fiona and loved her, he’d always known part of him was gay, heck he did find Sam slightly attractive. Maybe Sam was a better choice? He didn’t burn Sam, and Sam wasn’t going to kill him when he found out who burned him. No Michael love Sam as a friend, and that was that. Jesse was cute and smart, a little like Fi. Is that what he found so attractive about Jesse? That he was a male version os Fi.

No this wasn’t happening. Michael thought as he parked in front of the loft, and got out to open the gate. When he got back in his car he remembered the sight he saw when he walked into the garage, Jesse was laying on his bed with his eyes closed, but that wasn’t weird. What was weird was the smile on his face, and the erection growing under his jeans. Michael turned off his car and sat for a moment, because he realized he had one of his own. As calmed down he contemplated ways to tell Sam and Fiona, that he was crushing on the man he burned.


End file.
